Mr Kennedy Meets Love
by Kennedy76
Summary: What happens when a new diva catches the eyes of Mr. Kennedy? Will his love for her succeed or will there be a bumpy path along the way? Come check it out. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Kennedy Meets Love

Chapter 1 "Mr. Kennedy Meets Hannah"

"Okay, so call me crazy. I'm 20 years old and I'm tiny with no muscles and I'm going to be a wrestler? Well, I guess those training camp claimed I did really well. Maybe I'm like Spike Dudley. I'm tiny, but I have some skills and can manage myself pretty decent in the ring. But I grew up watching it all my life and I really followed the move more then the wrestlers. All if any of my girlfriends were crazy about their muscles and not the technique so much. Man it's going to be so cool being here. It's a major dream for me to be here. I really hope no one does too many pranks 'welcoming me to the business'. Well, looks like I found my room. Wow, my name is on the door. But how come I'm not in the woman's locker room. How did I get my own room? Wouldn't I have to be a major diva to get this?" I think I need to go talk to Coach or something."

---Off camera---

Standing at 5'7', 120 pounds, long straight honey blonde hair, light brown eyes, and the cutest little curves like Stacy Kiebler. Her name…Hannah Matthews. Looking like a little lost puppy with many questions and much anticipation. Coach turned around and smiled at the young beautiful addition to the RAW roster.

"Ah, Ms. Matthews. Glad you brought yourself to my office."

"Well, I think my own room brought me here, how did that come about?

"Well, been meaning to catch you and tell you about that. You my dear aren't going in as some little showoff Diva. You are going in big deal. We're talking championship material."

"What? Really? But how?"

"Just wanted to try that on for size. You are to go against Candice Michelle for the belt. You are going to lose. But it's going to be one hell of a match. We're hoping the audience will give you a standing ovation. Candice will love you and shake your hand in good sportsmanship."

"Wow coach, I don't know how to thank you. I feel so honored to get this opportunity practically handed to me. I will do my best and show you that I truly deserve it and can really earn it."

"Well, that's really great. But if you ever want to get back to me on that thanking me part. Do let me know."

"...Okay, so before I go, is there anything else you needed to go over with me?"

"…Nope, I think that's all. You have a lovely day Ms. Matthews."

"Thanks coach."

Hannah had turned around and accidentally bumped into a nicely built chest that hailed a little taller then her. She looked up to see his pretty eyes staring down at her. She felt her heart jump. This was the first athlete she had run into since being here and was afraid that he was going to yell at her to get out of his way.

"Hi Mr. Kennedy. I'm sorry about that. I guess I didn't hear you come through the door."

"Oh, that's okay sweetie. Glad you didn't fall."

"Yeah, considering you didn't budge and I'm a light weight. I guess I got pretty lucky there."

"Yeah."

"…Well, I guess I better let you go talk to Coach. Nice meeting you."

"You too…um, what was your name?"

"Hannah."

"Nice to meet you Hannah."

"Bye."

She walked out of the door and out of sight and Mr. Kennedy turned to Coach. He had a big smile on his face. Coach started to wonder what was going on.

"What?"  
"Who is that girl?"

"That's Hannah Matthews, she's the new diva."

"You mean she'll be here every week?"

"Yeah, we're actually putting her with the bigger diva stars. She's got a title match tonight."

"Wow."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because that is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Well, try telling her that."  
"Yeah, and scare her off. That will totally work."

"Well, it's up to you. But on the track of business. You got a match against Bobby Lashley. You are to win it, brutal match. Go get em Ken."

"Alright, thanks Coach."

Hannah walked back in her room and saw an outfit picked out for her. She heard a knock on her door and turned around. Candice Michelle was at the doorway. She had a nice sweet smile on her face.

"Hey new girl, like the outfit?"  
"Yeah, it's great. Don't know where it came from, but I love it."

"Actually, I picked it out for you. Wanted you to look good when losing to me in a great match."

"You meant that in a good way right?"  
"Yes, you'll be fine. I'm sure you'll do great. Just take some deep breaths and kick some butt. I'll take care of yah. It'll be do great out there. With all those people cheering you on, future admirers. You'll just love this experience."

"I really hope so. I'm just waiting to get beat up into initiation. I mean I was about to walk out of Coach's office and I bumped into Ken. I thought he was going to kill me."

"Oh Ken? Hell no, he's a really nice guy and totally fun to be around. He won't bite yah, unless you want him too."

"Well, it was certainly a relief when he was really nice to me and actually called me sweetie of all things. It's amazing to see how these guys are off camera so nice when they play the bad guy."

"I thought it was pretty neat too when I first started."

"Well, I guess our match is up pretty soon. I think I might want to get ready."

"See you out there kid."

"You too, thank you Candice."

"No problem Hannah."

Candice walked out and went towards her room to get ready for the match. Candice was unlike some of the divas. They usually did pull pranks or toughed up the new girl. But Candice had a fully soft side to her and remembered what it was like being the new diva. So she treated everyone like they were an equal. Unless they acted otherwise.

Meanwhile, Ken was in his room getting ready for his match after the girls' match. He couldn't stop thinking about Hannah. They way her hair swayed when she walked and her twinkling eyes when she smiled. Her cute and innocent shyness. He just had to get to know her more…

(Well, that be it for the first chapter. I surely hope you all liked it. I think it's going to be a blast writing this one. Aren't too many Kennedy fics out there. I want to bring the noise. But it should get much more interesting the next chapter. Just had to do a little introducing of the characters. So just give it a couple days and see Chapter 2. Thank you so much for taking the time to give my story a chance. Please feel free to let me know what you think. I know Mr. Kennedy is a heel. But he's damn cute. LOL. Keep it real fellow readers and writers.)


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Kennedy Meets Love

Chapter 2 "Ken Gone Red"

---On Camera---

Hannah took a deep breath and waited for her music to blow across the arena. It had sounded signaling her to go through the black curtains and past the titon-tron. She had walked in sight of everyone feeling her heart pound so hard she thought it was going to pop out of her chest. She looked to see people clapping and men whistling. It started to hit her, the feeling that you get. That tells you how awesome it is to be standing right there about to enter the squared circle. She entered through the ropes and awaited her opponent.

Meanwhile, Ken was in his room watching on the television. He heard a knock on the door and welcomed in Booker T. Booker just looked at him funny when he saw his glazed over dreamy eyes. Booker hit Ken in the arm grabbing his attention.

"Whoa, what the hell was that for?"  
"What the hell is the look in your eyes for?"

"What look, I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Wow, guess you got it pretty bad huh?"  
"What?"  
"That Candice Michelle does seem like she likes you."  
"Candice? What? Booker, you are totally losing me here."

"…Oh! It's the new girl isn't it? You like her?"  
"Booker, I think you need to shut the hell up right now."

"Kennnnnnnedys got a crush!"  
"You asshole."

Booker just continued laughing as the bright red Ken stood there arms crossed heart warming back up at the sight of Hannah grappling with Candice. She just had no flaws to her. She seemed so perfect by the way her face moved when she talked, and the way her body gracefully carried itself around the ring ready to make the next move. He was in total dreamland.

The match had ended and the audience seemed very impressed by Hannah's hard work in the match. The match went really well. Ken wanted to congratulate her on the match but he didn't want to seem too obvious. So he was going to try the casual thing. Just kind of show up where she's at and maybe he'll get the guts to talk to her. He left the room remembering that he had fifteen minutes until he was to enter for his match. Booker ran off to see if Charmel was ready as well.

Ken was walking down the hallway, he walked past Randy Orton and they just said hi to each other passing by and Ken was turning to go around the corner when boom! Down she went towards the ground almost having no one to catch her fall when his arms wrapped around her body catching her closely. She nearly lost her breath. She looked up to meet those very same eyes only filled with concern this time.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hello there, are you okay?"  
"I think so, I'm just really glad that you caught me."

"Me too, especially after just finishing a damn good match."

"Oh, you saw?"

"Yeah, Booker and I were in my room watching. I think the audience reacted perfectly. They seemed to like you."

"Really? I sure hope so; I'm here to give them what they want…unless they want me out there naked. I think I might have to let them down on that one."

"Ha ha, yeah."

Ken agreed turned red ending his little laugh with a bit of a snort. Hannah just smiled sweetly and found herself getting back on her two feet. She felt really gross sweating from her match. She fixed her hair a tad and looked up at him again.

"Well, I better be going. I'm a mess and I really want to take a shower. Good luck on your match. I'll try and check it out. Maybe I can learn a few moves from you."

"Yeah…okay, sure. Goodbye Hannah."

"Bye Ken."

She walked around the corner towards her room and Ken finally gathered a second to slap himself in the forehead for acting like such a dope in front of her. He was certain she wasn't going to like him after he did the whole snort thing. Something he had trouble with in his childhood. He tried shrugging it off so he would be 100 in his match. He got some water and went back to his room to finish getting ready.

After he got to his room, he heard a knock on the door and he opened to see Booker again. Booker was about ready to laugh his ass off about something. Ken looked really puzzled as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Dude, what is your deal?"

"I just heard about you and Hannah."  
"What?"  
"From Orton, he told me you totally struck out with her and snorted?"  
"That fucking weasel is so going to get it. I'm going to kick his ass."

"So it did happen then?"  
"Oh yeah, I looked like a real idiot in front of her. But I have to admit, it felt really good to have her in my arms as I caught her fall."

"Yeah, I bet it did."  
"I just don't get it. She's so hard to read. Despite her shyness, she has this wall or something. I just can't seem to grasp what it is. I can't see how she feels or what she thinks."

"Oh man, that's always hard. I hate it when you can't read a woman."

"Yeah I know, I've dealt with this shit all my life. I need to get out there and just say how I feel and take the turndown like a man."  
"What makes you think she's going to turn you down?"  
"I don't know, there's just something about her that tells me she's not interested."  
"Well, there's only one way to find out."  
"How?"  
"Ask her out or something. Get to know her that way. But do it in a way where you aren't trying to be obvious so she's fully comfortable around you and is being herself."  
"I don't know maybe. How about a group thing. Maybe that would be easier. That way I could see how she is around other people and stuff."  
"Yeah, there you go. How about you grab Candice and I'll grab Charmel and then go invite her and Hannah to go to the club after tonight's show. That way, you are bound to get her, or at least get to know her and then strike out."  
"…Book, did I ever happen to mention that you are an asshole?"

"Yep."  
"Good, as long as you know."

(Well, looks like I might stop it there. What do you think for the second Chapter? I'm sorry I didn't quite make it as well as I lead it up to be. But the next one should be pretty kick-ass. That is if Hannah accepts the invitation to go to the club. Now I guess you'll never find out unless you check out the third chapter hopefully being out up in about two days. Hope you like my story everybody. Let me know what you think. Laters.)


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Kennedy Meets Love

Chapter 3 "A Secret Perhaps?"

Ken waltzed down the hallway tying to locate Candice. He turned the corner and luckily saw her talking to Torrie. He walked up to them and you could easily read the very nervous smile across his face. Torrie just said hello and then walked away and Candice looked up at Ken.

"Hey Ken, what's up?"  
"Um, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Well, I wanted to invite you to go to the club with Charmel, Booker and I."  
"Yeah, I'd love that. It would be so much fun."  
"But, there's someone else I want to invite and I kind of don't know how."  
"Who is it?…oh wait, let me guess. It's Hannah isn't it?"  
"…Maybe?"  
"You like her don't you Ken?"  
"…Maybe?"  
"Just go ask her, I'm sure she'll say yes."  
"Candice, you don't understand. It's not that easy. I just can't help but get this certain way around her. I look like a complete dork. You don't even know."  
"Well, actually I do. Randy was telling a lot of people about the whole snorting thing."  
"Oh great, that fucker."  
"Look Ken, you got to understand something. Women think that it's sweet to see a guy who's a little shy it shows a softer side. But woman don't really like a guy who doesn't have confidence and can't do some things himself."  
"So I just go ask her right?"  
"Yes, I think that's what you should do."

"Oh geez, how the hell do I do it?"  
"Um…you ask her."  
"Alright, I'm going. There is no turning back. I'm going to do this."  
"Go get her Ken."  
"Thanks Candice!"  
"Don't forget not to snort!" Candice yelled out to him.

Ken ran around in the halls searching for Hannah's locker room and finally found it after five minutes. He stopped and looked totally out of breath. He stood in front of her door and took one big deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. Knock Knock Knock! He was thinking oh shit once he had already knocked. There was really no turning back this time. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the door was about to open. But just before he saw the door come to full swing, his heart was smiling ready to see her beautiful smile. She stood there in tight blue jeans and a light blue tank top showing the perfect amount of mid-drift. He just couldn't take it anymore. This woman was going to be the result of his heart stopping.

"H-hey Hannah."  
"Hi Ken, are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little out of breath at the moment."  
"Well what happened?"  
"I was just trying to find your room before you ended up leaving.  
"Oh, well what did you need?"  
"I wad wondering something."  
"Okay…"  
"Will you join, Candice, Booker, Charmel, and myself to go the club down the street?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah, we all just kind of wanted to take you to the local town and show you what we usually do after shows around here. It's what a lot of the wrestler's do. I'll bet there'll be half the roster there."  
"Well, I guess I could go. But I really can't be too long. I have other stuff I need to take care of."  
"That's totally fine, but save me a dance okay?"  
"…Okay, where are we all meeting?"  
"Um, I'm not sure. Do you know how much longer you'll be in here?"  
"Fifteen minutes?"  
"Okay, do you want to just ride with me? I'll come get you here when you're done?"  
"Alright, sounds great. See you then."  
"Okay, bye Hannah."  
"Bye Ken."

They both smiled at each other and she shut the door to continue getting her stuff together to go. Meanwhile Ken was scampering down the halls doing a ridiculously retarded happy dance. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that needed her to be back so early. But he just shrugged it off and went to grab Candice, Charmel, and Booker.

After twenty minutes or so, they were all gathered together and getting in their cars to drive to the club. Hannah got in Ken's rented truck and they cruised down the street. The club was about ten miles away. The good club anyways. Ken was so nervous that he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Hannah couldn't help but be nervous too because he was making her so nervous. But then he wanted to try and find that confidence. So he swallowed a little bit and tried talking.

"So, are you a pretty busy person for the most part?"  
"…Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
"Well, what makes you so busy?"  
"Ken, it's so complicated. It's really hard for most people to understand. So many people I've met in my life just don't seem to understand."  
"Hannah, what's the matter?"  
"I really don't want to talk about it anymore if that's okay."  
"…Okay, hey I'm really sorry for prying. You just kind of got me concerned. I really hope that you are okay."  
"I'm really okay Ken. I'm fine; my life is just a little rough sometimes. But I'm really going to be okay."  
"Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to. Just let me know okay?"  
"…I will, thank you Ken."

The silence was deafening as they finally pulled up to the club. There were even a few wrestlers already standing at the door. They got out and walked right in. the club was luckily not so packed considering it was only a Monday night. They saw Charmel, Candice, and Booker all sitting at a table. Ken followed closely behind Hannah as they approached the table. Everyone saying hello with smiles on their faces. Booker got up and grabbed Charmel's hand.

"Let's go do some dancing baby."  
"You got it my King." 

They enjoyed themselves walking out onto the dance floor leaving Hannah, Ken, and Candice to figure out what to do next. But it didn't take long before Candice was asked to dance by some hot guy. So she was gone. Ken wanted to badly to ask Hannah to dance. But once again he was really nervous and felt kind of bad for what he said on the ride over. He wishes he didn't pry her so much. She must think he's weird now. But his mind was taken away from its thoughts when he felt Hannah grabbing his wrist pulling him onto the dance floor. The song playing was getting everyone going. Hannah had to admit that for the first time in a long time, she was truly smiling. As for Ken, he was hoping he didn't have two left feet. But they continued dancing having a great time when Hannah had to go to the ladies room. Ken just went to the bar to order them some drinks.

Hannah was making her way to the bathroom and was just about to open the door when she heard a familiar voice call her name from close behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and really didn't want to turn around. But she couldn't avoid him. No matter how much she hated him, she couldn't ignore him, not this man. The man who had haunted her life for five years. She then turned around only to be continuously heartbroken that the voice matched the face. She couldn't even force a smile as she took a breath.

"What do you want Charlie?"  
"What are you doing here Hannah?"  
"Trying to avoid you? Guess that didn't work out. Please just leave me alone Charlie. I seriously want you out of my life."  
"Oh sweetheart, I'm never going to be out of your life."  
"I really wish you wouldn't say that."  
"Well, it's the truth. So why aren't you with Sammie right now?"  
"You leave him out of this. No matter what, Sammie will never want anything to do with you."  
"Oh, such a crying shame. Do tell him I said hello."  
"Go fuck off you asshole!"

She was so angry that she blew off having to go to the bathroom and stormed passed the bar but not without Ken seeing he first. He wondered what was wrong and followed her. She was about ready to bust loose and cry out all the tears she had left in her. Ken ran up to her and looked into her wet brown eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay?"  
"No Ken, I'm not okay. I really don't think I ever am. I just can't do this anymore. Listen, you're a nice guy. But I don't need that in my life right now. I just need to be alone. Listen, thanks for taking me out. It was great, but I really need to get back to my hotel room right now."  
"Please let me give you a ride."  
"Okay, but only to the building."  
"I promise, come on let's go."

They got in his truck and they drove towards the hotel. She was trying to hard not to cry the whole ride there. She didn't want him to see her cry. She just wanted to curl up into a little ball and forget about so much that couldn't be forgotten. The Hotel was in sight and they pulled into the drive-thru. Ken looked over at Hannah with much concern.

"Hannah, are you really alright?"  
"Ken please, I just need to go to my room. I'm really sorry that you had to see me like this. I'm really sorry."

She started to cry as she ran out of the truck and into the hotel soon entering her room. She shut the door and fell to the floor bottom down and cried in her hands. She had managed not to cry for a whole two weeks until she had to see Charlie again. The man who had brought so much pain and hurt into her life leaving her with only one good thing…

(Well, I think I'm going to stop it there. I really hope you liked this chapter. I was just getting more and more amped as I was writing it. It got pretty emotional. But I wanted to add a little spice to my story. I really hoped you fellow readers and writers enjoyed it though. I will be having the next chapter posted in hopefully two days. Keep it real, please R&R. I'd really like to know if I'm doing alright here. Thanks so much everyone. Loves yah!)


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Kennedy Meets Love

Chapter 4 "A Slightly Better Understanding"

The next week was a complete blur. Ken couldn't think about anything but Hannah and what was bugging her that last Monday night. He wanted answers so badly but he never wanted to pry her like he did last week. He was hoping that she was on the plane so he could say hello to her. See how she's doing. He was really hoping that she wasn't going to tell him that she didn't really want to be with anyone and just wanted to be alone.

Ken was getting on the plane and he looked around and saw that she wasn't on the plane. A few little boys ran up to him and asked for his autograph. He signed their magazines and then proceeded to his seat. He was so bummed that she wasn't on the plane. Now he was even wondering if she was even going to be at RAW tonight. He just threw on his headphones once in the air a safe height and waited for the plane to land in LA California.

Once the plane landed all the superstars had gone to the luggage claim and made their way to the hotel so they could hurry to the arena and get all set up for the show. Ken was maybe hoping she had taken a different airline, but she never showed up at the airport. He grabbed a rental truck and headed towards the hotel.

Once Ken got to the hotel, he was checking in when he saw a little boy about three or four years old crying in one of the waiting room chairs. He couldn't just let that boy sit there alone. He approached the boy cautiously and kneeled in front of him and tried placing a smile to help the boy be happy.

"What's the matter little guy?"  
"I can't find my mommy. She gone missing out that door and I don't see her. I want mommy."

"Well, what does she look like?"

"Pwetty."

"Pretty? Okay, let's look for a pretty mommy then."

Just as he was about to grab the boys' hand to help him out an older woman had approached them with a concerned look on her face. She immediately went to the boy and grabbed him in her arms.

"What did I tell you about running off silly head. Mommy is looking for you…um, who are you?"  
"Oh hi, I'm Ken. I was just trying to help the little guy find his mommy."  
"Oh, well thank you Ken. I'll take it from here. I'm his grandmother."  
"Alright, bye buddy."

"Bye mister." The little boy waved as the woman took him away.

Ken went to his room and got all settled then got ready to go to the arena. He was walking out of his room when he saw Hannah trying to get into her room. She was just a few doors down across the hall. A big smile came across his face in excitement. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and he glad to see her smile.

"Hi Ken, how are you?"  
"Doing great, just pumped up for tonight. How about you? Are you doing better?"  
"I'm certainly trying. Listen, I really wanted to talk to you about that and something else."  
"Really? Well what is it?"  
"I can't right now, busy once again. Would tonight after the show be okay?"  
"Yeah, did you just want to grab some coffee in the lobby and talk?"  
"Yeah, that would be perfect. But hey I got to go, meanwhile I'll se you at the arena okay?"  
"Great, later Hannah."  
"Bye Ken."

He watched her enter her room and he went to his truck to get to the arena. He had the biggest smile on his face. Although he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about what she had to say later and he was going to have that hanging over his head all night. Bt he tried to shake it off and think positive. He was just to have a confrontation with John Cena and no match, so maybe he would make it through the night.

Ken was done setting up what he needed to and before he knew it, the show was just kicking off. Hannah was to have a match with Queen Charmel. Booker was supposed to try and mess it up but Hannah was to win the bout. Hannah was getting ready in her room when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to see a man there with a bouquet of flowers. Hannah started to smile and wondered what was going on.

"Wow, are these seriously for me?"  
"If you go by the name Hannah Matthews."  
"Yep, that's me. Who are they from?"  
"Some tall guy with very blonde hair."  
"Really?"  
"Yep, all you have to do is sign here."

Hannah signed that she had received the flowers and grabbed them from the gentleman. She walked back in her room and searched for the card. She grabbed it and opened it in excitement. The card was very pretty as it read.

"Beautiful flowers for the new girl. I'm here if you ever need anything. Ken."

Hannah had a big smile across her face. This was the sweetest thing that any guy has ever done for her no doubt. There was no way she could just ignore this. She made sure that looked decent and she roamed the halls trying to find Ken's room. She was successful after about ten minutes and saw him standing by his door talking to Candice. Hannah was a little weary at first but didn't see anything going on between Candice and Ken. In fact before Candice left, they pounded fists. Don't think any guy or girl with anything between them would really do anything like that. My how jealous she seemed to be getting. She took a breath and ran up to him and gave him a hug. Ken was completely cut off guard hugged back as soon as he saw who it was.

"I take it you got the flowers?"  
"Yes I did, Ken they are so beautiful. That was really sweet of you."  
"Well, I wanted you to know that I really am here for you and maybe it could put a smile on your face."  
"Well, it certainly did, thank you."

Ken was going to say your welcome when he once again was caught off guard by her lips meeting his cheek, which was now turning red. She smiled and winked at him and then began to walk away.

"See you after the show Ken!"  
"G-goodbye Hannah!"

Ken got ready to go do his appearance and his face didn't look ready. He was beat red. Hannah walked to her room and she made sure that she had the right gear for tonight. She turned her television on and watched Ken come out and be the heel that he as on screen. He was so cute the way he said his name. It was so goofy ad Hannah couldn't help but find that sort of charming.

---After the show off camera---

Hannah was walking to her car and was going to head to the hotel to go meet Ken in the lobby. She was pretty nervous. Especially after giving him that kiss on the cheek. But suddenly her nerves settled once she was in the lobby and he walked in looking real damn good. He came to the table and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hi Hannah."  
"Hi Ken."  
"So what's up? Did that match take a lot out of you?"  
"Not really actually."  
"Well that's good."  
"Yeah I know, last weeks was horrible. But it was a good match overall'  
"Yeah, you did awesome out there."  
"But that's kind of where I wanted to get to was last week. Ken that was a mess and I treated you like shit. You were just concerned and hoping that I was okay and I totally blew you off."  
"Well Hannah, something really seemed to be bothering you. It actually sounded pretty personal to me. I can understand if you wouldn't want to tell me anything about it."  
"Well, I think that I can trust you. You're a really great guy and I have fun talking to you and stuff. But what you didn't know was that last week something happened that reminded me off the toughest time I had in my life. Not very many people know about it and when people do hear about it they treat me badly and want nothing to do with me. I just want to be accepted, especially when I was the victim."  
"What happened Hannah?"

"Ken, I want you to come with me to my room. There's something I really need to tell you and it will be easier up there."

"…Okay."  
"Alright, let's go."

They got up and started for her room. Ken was really starting to get nervous as to what was about to happen. He seemed really sad for Hannah because of what apparently happened to her. But they got to her door and she was getting her card to open the door.

(Okay, I'm trying to think of the best way to do this and it can't just come out of my head. I really have to think about this. Plus I have to get ready to go to work. I really hope you liked this chapter. Trust me, the next one is going to be crazy interesting. What will happen? Hmmm, just wait about two more days and I'll have it up for yah. Please keep on letting me know if I'm doing okay here. You fellow readers and writers are wonderful. Thanks so much again for checking out my story. Loves yah!)


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Kennedy Meets Love

Chapter 5 "Run or kiss?"

The door was open and she lead him inside, before he could take two steps, the same little boy from the lobby ran right up to Hannah calling her none other than mommy. She wrapped her arms around the little boy and lifted him up facing towards Ken. She had a really nervous look on her face and Ken was pretty darn surprised. But he only had a smile to give the two of them.

"Ken, this is my little boy Sammie. Sammie, this is Ken."  
"Lobby?"  
"No sweetheart, his name is Ken."

"Um actually Hannah, I've sort of already met Sammie. He was in the lobby earlier crying for I guess it was you. I was about to try and help him when your mom came and got him."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah."  
"He's a cute kid, he said you were pwetty when I asked to describe his mommy."  
"Oh my gosh, Sammie you are such a little goof ball."  
"Kenny!"

Hannah couldn't be more surprised when Sammie called after Ken and reached his arms out to him wanting Ken to hold him. Hannah's heart started to rapidly pound not knowing what Ken was going to think at this point. But Ken had grabbed Sammie and had him in his arms.

"You sure you don't mind?"  
"No not at all."

"Kenny!"

"Hey Sammie, so this is your mommy?"  
"My mommy!" Sammie pointed to Hannah.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, aren't you only twenty?"  
"Yep, and he's going to be four in a month."

"Is this why you're embarrassed?"  
"Well, there's more to the story. Is it okay if we go to your room though?"  
"Yeah that's fine, does Sammie stay?  
"Yeah, grandma is just right over there silently watching television."

"Oh, okay. Lets go then."

Ken set Sammie down and Sammie gave him a hug before departing to his grandmother. "Bye Kenny!"  
"Bye Sammie!"

Hannah and Ken walked out and he led her the few steps to his room. He opened the door and she was surprised to see it clean. She had seen many rooms in her day working in a motel when the rooms were disastrous. It was refreshing to see such a successful athlete keep his room clean.

"Alright, do you want to just sit over here?"  
"Sure."

They both walked over to the couple of chairs and they just looked at each other. Hannah was trying to find the best way to start what she was about to tell him. Ken just gave her a warm smile and she took a deep breath.

"Okay, so that was my little boy who I gave birth to at the age of sixteen. I wasn't one of those sexually active teenage girls who slept with everyone she knew. I had this guy that I knew. His name is Charlie. He was nineteen at the time. We had a lot in common and I really liked him. Hell, I thought I was even in love with him. But it all turned out way wrong when he wanted to have sex and I was not into it. I was of course not nearly ready. But that didn't stop him. When we were making out one time he had started to take off my clothes and be quite forceful to the point where I needed to try and protect myself. But he was much stronger than me and he raped me. I wanted to go to the cops. But he threatened my life and I really believed that he was going to kill me. I turned out pregnant with Sammie and my mother was luckily there. Quite disappointed that I was seeing someone who was nineteen. But she saw that her daughter was in danger and needed help. She saw that I had been hurt and betrayed in a brutal manner. I thought that maybe if I wait it out a while I could then tell the cops. But he was stalking me all the time and continuously threatening me, so I never did anything. I just tried raising my son. My mother watched him so that I could finish High School with a 3.8 GPA. Then after that, I had been able to afford my own little place and I found about a wrestling training school down the street. Not too much money and they didn't mind me having Sammie around. I worked hard every day and gave it my all to prove that I can be here today. So here I am. I think what made me take the classes was that I felt I needed to learn a sort of self-defense afraid that Charlie would come after me again. I hadn't seen him for almost a year until last week. When I went to the bathroom, he was there. That's why I got so upset and ran out. I'm really sorry Ken; I know I should have told you last week. But I just can't feel that trust with anyone anymore. Guys that I've met have run because I have Sammie. People have looked down on me and have deemed me worthless. When in reality all I'm trying to do is prove myself, stay strong, be somewhat happy, and most of all, raise my son the way I want him to be raised. Your aren't upset are you?"  
"No Hannah, not at all. I'm very proud of you actually. I think what you've been through and how you've come out of it is great. You are a wonderful person and I'm not going to run or look down on you. In fact, I'm going to do the opposite."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and if I'm not being too blunt there's something that I've been meaning to try for the past week."

"What is that?"  
"This."

Ken got up and lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her connecting their lips for a kiss. She instantly started to kiss him back as they pushed against each other deepening the kiss even more. He held her so close to his body as her hands placed themselves on his lower back. They separated the kiss and then looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow, that was really something."  
"I guess I couldn't hold it in anymore."  
"Glad you had to come out."  
"Me too." 

They both just looked into each other's eyes not really knowing what to say. Their previous actions practically left them speechless. But Hannah had to break the silence. She smiled and placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm going to go to bed and tuck Sammie in. Meanwhile, I'll keep the taste of your kiss on my lips until next week."  
"Why only until next week?"  
"Because maybe I'll just happen to run into you next week."  
"I sure hope so."  
"Bye Ken."

She placed a sweet little kiss on his lips and then waked out of the door. His heart was about ready to stop. She went to her room and got ready for bed with the thought of his kiss 100 glued in her mind. He was such a good kisser. She was just so relieved to see that he wasn't afraid of her story and Sammie. She thought it was rather cute how Sammie took to him. Maybe Ken was special. Maybe he was that one guy she vaguely tried to find true and honest acceptance from. But she couldn't be so afraid any more. She had to give him a chance, right?

(Well, do you think good things are going to happen? Is she going to give him a chance and break down her wall she guards's herself with? Or will it just be another guy who breaks her heart? Just a couple days to find out. I'll keep you posted. Keep me posted on ho I'm doing. I really hope you are liking the progress of my story. Thanks everyone.)


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Kennedy Meets Love

Chapter 6 "Where's Hannah?"

It was the next week of RAW and both Ken and Hannah entered the building with smiles on their faces. Both wanting to find one another and greet each other. Ken went to his room and he got all freshened up before he went to say hello to Hannah. When he was just about to put a shirt on her heard a light knock on the door and then the door opened very slowly. Hannah then peeped her head inside with a cute smile on her face.

"Hi Ken."  
"Hey Hannah, I was just getting ready to come and see you."  
"Were you now? Is that why you haven't gotten around to putting your shirt on?"  
"That might have something to do with it."  
"Well, just to let you know, I'd be totally cool with you greeting me without a shirt on. But I'll take you either way."

Hannah smiled sweetly at him and gave him a nice little kiss on the lips and started to head out the door.

"I'll see you around, I just have to get ready for my match. Meet you afterwards?"  
"Yeah, lounge."  
"I'll be there."  
"Bye Hannah."  
"See yah cutie pie."

She skipped down the hallway and Ken was in total dreamland. He wend into Booker' locker room with this certain look on his face that made Booker curious.

"Dude, what's up with you?"  
"Booker? I think I'm going to ask Hannah to be my girlfriend. I just can't help it. I'm completely nuts about her. She told me this crazy secret last week and for some reason. It made me want her more. Because it wasn't her fault. She never did anything bad. But it made her the person today. The person that I have these feelings for. But how the hell am I going to be able to ask her out. You know how I get around her when I want to talk to her about these things."

"Well, I don't know man. I think you just need to tough it out and just go for it. Do you think she likes you too?"  
"Yeah, we definitely both have something there. I'm not fully sure if she's ready. But she could be. If she's not that's fine, I'll wait for her. I have no problem with that. I just don't want to scare her off in the process."  
"Yeah, I can understand that. Well ask her, but reassure her that you are willing to wait however long she needs if she isn't ready now. I'm sure you'll be fine man."  
"I really hope so. I'm going to go watch her match and think of how I'm going to do it. Then, when she's done, and we meet up. I'm going to muster up the courage to ask her to be mine."  
"That's right man, go get her."  
"Damn straight."

Ken did a little amped up leap and then he strutted out the door. Little did he know, there was someone standing outside the door listening to the entire conversation, no idea who, it could be. But the plan was out to someone. Ken went to his room and turned the television on. He then grabbed one of his nicer shirts and threw that on over his wrestling hear to look a little more presentable.

The match had ended almost twenty minutes later and he was just going to make sure he was fully prepared to go meet up with Hannah. He figured it was going to be about another ten or fifteen more minutes until she was ready after her match. So he decided just to go down to the lounge anyway.

Hannah had entered her room and she was exhausted from the outstanding match she just performed. She didn't have to take two blinks before seeing him in her room. The man who ruined her life was haunting her once again. Hannah had found herself backed into the door as he scooted closer to her lurking over her body. His dark evil eyes stared right into her light brown vulnerable ones.

"Charlie, what are you doing here? Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Doing what to you. I've just come to say hello."  
"But don't you remember the part where I wanted you completely out of my life?"  
"Oh Hannah, my sweet little Hannah. Now we both know you didn't mean that. You very much want me in your life. You still love me. Remember you said you'll always love me."  
"Charlie, that was when I was young and stupid. Now all I am is young. But I'm a lot smarter now and I know the type of person you are. You are a sick man and a predator who preys on the innocent and vulnerable."  
"Hannah, why would you say that about me, that's totally false. Now I think we need to go have ourselves a little chat about you running off with that Kennedy guy."  
"What? How would you know about that? Did somebody tell you about us?"  
"Just a little source that I have. But I still think we need to have that talk. So you know what you're going to do?"  
"What, watch you walk out of my room and out of my life for good?"  
"Oh no sweetheart, you are going to calmly walk of this room with me as if nothing is wrong and we are going to get in my car and I'm going to take you somewhere where we can talk."  
"If I don't do that, what are you going to do?"  
"Well, Sammie was with your mom in the hotel right?"  
"Where's Sammie, you better not hurt him you son of a bitch!"  
"Now would you honestly think I would hurt my own son?"  
"I don't know Charlie, I seem to come to the conclusion that you just might do anything crazy."  
"Well, I guess the sky' the limit. Better start taking that walk huh?"  
"You are such an asshole and I hope you rot in hell."  
"Watch it sweetheart, or I'll make sure your precious boyfriend never wrestles again."  
"Fuck you!"  
"Walk! Now!"

He pushed her out of the room and they walked together as if nothing was wrong. They had only gone past Ric Flair who was talking on his cell phone not thinking anything of it. He just smiled sincerely and Hannah was too afraid to give him a worried "help me" face to clue him in on something being wrong. Hannah was thinking about how she was supposed to meet Ken in the lounge right about now and he was going to be waiting wondering where she was.

Ken was in fact in the lounge looking at the door wondering where she was. It had come to twenty minutes later and he was starting to get a little worries. Before he knew it, forty minutes later. He was glad he didn't have a match. Only an outside locker room interview which he had covered earlier that night. So he wanted to figure out what was going on. He went to go towards her room asking everyone on the way there if they had seen her. Maria hadn't, Booker hadn't, but then Ric Flair was just ahead of them. Ken walked up to him with that concerned look on his face.

"Ric, have you seen Hannah anywhere in the past hour?"  
"Hannah, the new diva?"  
"Yeah, please tell me you've seen her."  
"Well, actually I did about forty-five minutes ago. I saw her walking off with some tall guy with dark hair. He looked kind of mean, to be honest, I don't think it was right. The look she had on her face when she was walking with him. It just didn't feel right. I didn't really say anything when it not being my business. But now that I think about it. There might be something up."  
"Charlie, it has to be Charlie."  
"Charlie?"  
"Yeah, it's this guy she knew from her past. He did something really terrible to her and now I think he's stalking her or something. He probably is keeping her held somewhere and we have to find her."  
"Do you need any help?"  
"Oh you know I could use all the help I could get, thanks Ric."

"Any help from me?" Booker stepped in."  
"Yeah, actually, I need you to go to room 278 at the hotel. That's the room she's staying at with her mom and son. I need you to make sure they are there and are alright. See if they might know where she is."  
"Great, sounds good. I'll give you a call when I know something new."  
"Awesome, thanks guys. You are really great friends. Let's go find her. I just pray to God she's safe." Ken said in the most worried voice.

(Well, looks like things are getting a little crazy around here. I wonder where Charlie took Hannah and if she's okay. What do you think he might so to her? Or possibly Sammie? Will Ken, Booker, and Ric ever find her? Just two more days and you'll find out. Please keep on letting me know how I'm doing. Thank you so much my loyal readers and writers and the new readers and writers joining on board. You're wonderful.)


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Kennedy Meets Love

Chapter 7 "The Real Truth Comes Out"

Ken, and Ric went to Ken's locker room and decided to try and come up with a plan. Ken was really great with computers and he figured he would look up this guy on the Internet the best way he could. Meanwhile, Ric was going to check out all the clubs and warehouses around the area. After their plan was devised, they went on it.

Booker and arrived at the hotel and he went to the room and knocked on the door. No one answered. He had to find a way to get in that room. He knocked again with no luck. But then he saw a housekeep trotting down the halls.

"Excuse me miss, I seemed to have locked myself out. I cannot find my key anywhere. I think I lost it at the arena and I need my cell phone out of my room."  
"Okay."

The housekeeper didn't think anything of it when she unlocked the door and Booker walked in. he looked around and saw that the blankets were thrown everywhere and there was a bunch of stuff knocked down. He looked around for a trace of something and he found it. There was a VHS tape sitting on the dresser. There was a note on top of it that said, "Play Me." Booker grabbed the tape and he made sure the door wouldn't shut again. So he put something in the door and called Ken who was still at the arena.

Ken's phone went off as he was having no luck finding this Charlie guy. He saw that it was Booker and became really anxious.

"Book, please tell me you found something."  
"Oh I found something. The room' been trashed and there's a tape that says "Play Me" on it. I made sure the room would stay open. I'm coming down there to play you the tape. There isn't a VCR here."  
"Okay, hurry up."

Booker arrived about ten minutes later and Ken had the VCR ready. They put the tape in and much to their disturbance. It was little Sammie tied up to a chair with tape over his mouth. Charlie was standing right next to him.

"Hello Ken, this is for you. I want you to stop panicking now. Because I know where your precious little girlfriend is. Obviously you know where little Sammie is. Yep, right here next to daddy wondering what the hell is going on. Why did you have to so this Ken? Why did you have to jump into their lives and come in the middle of Hannah and I. We are meant to be together, no Ken included. So I really hate to do this. But I just had to go this far. I really need things to go back to the way they were, can't you understand that? Well, I'm not sure you will be able to. So let me try and persuade you. Hannah would you please come out now?" 

Hannah walked over to Charlie with no hands tied and nothing over her mouth. She had a bloody lip, but that was it. She had been crying the whole time as seen all over her reddened eyes and face.

"Ken, I can't do this anymore. We can't be together. I need to be with Charlie so we can raise our son. I don't want you in my life and I think you need to go."

Hannah was trying to speak but was beginning to cry again over the words. Ken couldn't help but have a few tears in his eyes because he knew she didn't feel that way and he was really scared for her and Sammie. He had to do something; he just couldn't sit there and let this asshole hurt them.

"Ken is the message pretty clear. She wants to be with me and not you. You are being dumped, goodbye Ken."

The tape went blank and Ken didn't know what to say. He didn't know where they were and if they were even alive now. Lord knows what this psycho could have done to them. He just wanted them to be safe and him to be put away.

Meanwhile Hannah was being dropped off in front of the arena. She was still crying wanting Sammie in her arms.

"Let him go you son of a bitch!"  
"Nope, I am letting you free to do your job. Your job is to be a wrestler and my faithful girlfriend and mother of my child. You will not speak to Ken or do anything with him. I have eyes and ears around everywhere you go. If I think something is up. Then your little Sammie will be no more. Do you got it!"  
"Yes! Just don't hurt him."  
"Go!"

He kicked her out of the car and she went into the arena. She tried to make her self look a little more presentable. Some of the wrestlers were already leaving. There was about ten minutes left of the show and the main event was going on. Randy Orton was going against John Cena for the title. Cena was scheduled to win in about five minutes. Meanwhile, Hannah had an idea to try and help. She was on her way to go to the ring when the match was over. Ken was in sight and he had just spotted her. He ran up to her wanting to put her in his arms.

"Hannah, are you okay?"  
"I can't talk to you Ken. Just leave me alone. I don't want Sammie hurt."  
"What?"  
"Just please leave me alone Ken, just go watch the match okay?" 

Hannah had signaled for him to watch the match so he would see her go out to the ring. The match had ended and the ring was clear. She ran to the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hannah as you already know. I am fairly new here and I just wanted to make an announcement. Often you fans wonder which wrestler is dating which diva. Because it truly does happen. Well, I was currently dating Mr. Kennedy, but he normally goes by Ken. He is a really nice guy and would make a great father to my son. But Ken has a WAREHOUSE full of problems. So far gone down to DENSON Street, and you all know where that is right? That's like almost on the other side of town. I mean this guy has lost it. He'd probably lose my son and put him in a WHOLE WORLD OF DANGER if he ever did anything stupid. But I guess just ending it would keep him safe. So I guess I'd better LOOK for someone else. But I'm glad I don't need to do that. Because that's where CHARLIE comes in. He's the father of Sammie and he's got Sammie all WRAPPED up just never seems to want to LET HIM GO away from daddy. So I guess I'll have to go THAT ROUTE huh? Well, have a nice night folks. BE SAFE."

Hannah had tried to give him all the right signals and was hoping she wasn't being too obvious if she was being watched by Charlie. In fact Charlie hasn't been watching the television. He was still driving back to the warehouse on Denson Street. Ken had gotten the signals. Him, Flair, and Booker all got in his truck and made their way there. Randy was around the corner talking on his cell phone when Hannah was close enough to hear him as she was entering the backstage area.

"Hey Charlie, I think she told Ken where you are at…she gave some weird speech on television. It sounded like she was trying to tell Ken through code or something…well she mentioned the street the warehouse was on. You got to get Sammie and get the hell out of there."

"You son of a bitch!"  
"Hannah, what's the matter?"  
"You were the one who told Charlie everything…why Randy? I thought you were an ass, but why this far Randy? What did I ever do to you?"  
"It's what you didn't do Hannah. I've liked you for a long time. I watched you at training camp every day. I learned about what Charlie did to you and once I got the chance I was going to get rid of him. But first I had to make sure I had you."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, that's right. I love you Hannah. No one else can have you. Ken can't have you, not even Charlie can have you. You're all mine, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure that happens."  
"You are one sick twisted fuck you know that?"

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't make me love you any less Hannah, I want you to be mine."  
"Randy, I think you need some serious help, and some major jail time."  
"Oh please Hannah, we're meant to be together."  
"Leave me alone!"

"No!"

Hannah started running off and Randy chased after her. Hannah luckily made it to some security guards and cops and made sure they got a hold of Randy. She explained that he was part of the kidnapping and some of the cops called in to go to Denson Street Warehouse.

Meanwhile, Ken, Booker, and Ric were already on their way there. Ken's phone started to ring and he saw that it was Hannah. He immediately picked it up.

"Hannah?"  
"I'm so sorry Ken; I didn't mean anything I said. I want to be with you and Charlie kidnapped me. He has Sammie right now. Go to the Warehouse. The cops are on their way."  
"Okay, are you okay?"  
"Ken?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Randy Orton was the inside man. He told Charlie everything. Randy has been stalking me for years and obsessing about me. He was doing this all so he could be with me."  
"What?"  
"I know, don't worry though, he's in custody right now."  
"Great, we're on our way to the Warehouse. Just stay there and remain calm. We're going to get Sammie back safely okay sweetheart?"  
"Be careful Ken."  
"Always."

Ken hung up and Hannah started to cry in fear. She was so afraid as to what was going to happen. She didn't know if Sammie was possible dead already, her mother was nowhere to be seen. She never saw her anywhere. All she could do now, was wait….

(Well, that was certainly interesting to write. I had a blast doing so. You will certainly find out what happens in the next chapter. Because I think I might make it my last for this one. There is a slight possibility I'll make another one because I might want to do an aftermath. I'll think about it. Please R & R. Thanks so much for your kind support and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Kennedy Meets Love

Chapter 8 "The End"

Ken, Booker, and Ric all arrived at the Warehouse. They ran inside and looked around the giant building. They couldn't see or hear anything until Booker heard little whimpers coming from the boy. Booker led them to where he thought he could hear them. They all followed him and they found Charlie with a knife to Sammie's throat. He was standing right by a ledge.

"Charlie, please put the boy down. You have to let him go." Ken begged.

"Oh no Ken, it isn't that easy I'm afraid."

"It can be, you can still get out of this. All you have to do is hand the boy over to me."  
"No Ken, I'm afraid I can't do that. We all really know how Hannah feels about me. She wants nothing to do with me. So I'm going to try and erase all memory I have of her. That leaves little Sammie here. He's our child and none the less, a part of her. So, sorry little Sammie. But I'm going to have to let you go."  
"No!" Sammie screamed.

Charlie threw the knife to the ground and he was about to take a leap down with the boy in hand. But Ken had made it close enough to where he grabbed the boy and pulled him back to safety as Charlie fell to his instant death. Ken held the boy close in his arms as the cops just now arrived. They had finally made it to the scene. The main cop walked up to Ken.

"What's going on here?"  
"The man you're are looking for sir is down there. I think he might be dead."  
"What happened?"  
"He was going to jump with the boy killing them both. But I leaped out and grabbed the boy."  
"Good job, we'll take it from here."  
"Is it okay if I take the boy with me?"  
"Only to the mother."  
"Yes sir, that's where I plan on taking him. We'll come in for questioning tomorrow morning okay?"  
"Alright, be safe."  
"You too."

Ken, Ric, and Booker along with little Sammie made their way to the arena. Hannah was pacing back and fourth in her room thinking all sorts of things. Of course none of them were really positive. She fell to the ground crying hysterically not being able to take it anymore as she then felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to meet those eyes she loved so much.

"Ken?  
"Hey sweetheart."  
"You're okay?"  
"Yeah honey, I'm just fine."  
"Is Sammie okay?"  
"Find out for yourself."

Sammie ran into the room and went in his moms' arms. She held him like she had never held him before. She looked into Ken's eyes at the same time. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's over baby, he's gone."  
"Charlie?"  
"He's gone."  
"Oh Ken."

She started to cry again as Ken had his arms wrapped around her and Sammie. Booker and Ric were standing at the door watching in happiness.

---One year and two months later---

Sammie was running in the backyard of the new Wisconsin home with all his new friends with his birthday hat on his head. There were children and wrestler's all around. Ken had a beer in his hand as he approached Hannah sitting in the chair talking to Candice Michelle and Ric. Ken stood behind her and leaned down kissing her on the neck.

"Hey you."  
"Hi beautiful."

Both Candice and Ric got up with smiled on their faces. Hannah was kind of puzzled that they would leave right after Ken had gotten there. But she just shrugged it off as Ken kneeled in front of her and gave her that passionate look.

"Kenneth, what are you up to. You know I love that look you give me, but I also know it to be mischievous."  
"Perhaps."  
"You're so silly."  
"Thank you, oh by the way. Will you be my wife?"  
"…What?"  
"Marry me Hannah Matthews."

"Are you serious?"

At that point, Ken had pulled out the most beautiful ring and she had realized he was very serious. She started to cry in happiness as she murmured yes allowing him to place the ring on her finger. Everyone was watching and clapping in happiness. Hannah almost wanted to hit Ken in the arm for making her cry like this in front of all their friends. But she couldn't help but love the reason why he made her cry. She was soon going to be Mrs. Kennedy, well, technically Anderson. Sammie ran up to her and gave her a hug and looked at Ken.

"Are you going to be my daddy?"  
"You bet little buddy."  
"Yes!"

Sammie then hugged Ken and it was such a great day. Everyone just stayed for some more drinks and the party continued on. There was cake and food later on. The night ended perfectly.

Everyone had gone home and Sammie was in bed. Hannah was in the bedroom changing out of her clothes. Ken walked in the room catching her only in her bra and panties. He smiled that mischievous smile.

"Stop right there missy."  
"You scared me."  
"Sorry baby."  
"Oh that's okay sweetie, you can always make it up to me."

"How could I do that?"  
"Taking off that big ole' shirt and those shorts and making me a very happy woman."  
"…Okay, fair enough."

He picked her up and gently threw her on the bed. He stood at the end of the bed as he took off all his clothes showing off his entire naked body. He climbed on top of her and started giving her kisses all over up her body making his way to her lips. They passionately kissed as he slid her panties off. He flipped her over unclasping her bra and taking that off as well. They met face-to-ace once again as they positioned themselves becoming one. He kissed her neck as they moved in motion slowly making sweet love to each other. She was lightly nibbling on his ear as he quietly moaned.

"I love you Ken."  
"I love you too baby, I'm going to love you for the rest of our lives."  
"Promise."  
"More than anything."

She smiled as he gently kissed her on the lips continuing their lovemaking. That night was really special to them. It was at so much peace and happiness. Their lives were better and complete….

---Off Camera---

Hannah and Ken got married six months after and Hannah became pregnant two months after they wed. They will be expecting a beautiful baby girl. Randy had gone to prison and was sentenced 68 months to life. There were a few more newly found charges on Mr. Orton that no one knew about. Things were totally happy…The End.

(Well, what do you think everyone? I really hope the ending was good enough. Sorry Kelly Ann about Randy Orton. I know you love him. Just know I feel bad, but you have to admit that despite his cuteness, he makes one hell of a bad guy.)

---This Story is dedicated to Carl Vincent Hill. A man who is to now serve justice in prison for 68 months to life for carious crimes against family, friends, and myself. May God have mercy on your soul and may you seek help for your sins and hurt you've placed upon many people.---


End file.
